bleachlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Taiga Rōkuro
(Fullbringer) |birthplace = Yosai City |birthday = July 13 |age = 22 |gender = Male |height = 180 cm (5'11) |weight = 95 kg (210 lbs) |blood type = O |affiliation = Xistence |previous affiliation = 4Tune |profession = Leader of Xistence |previous profession =High School Student Co-founder of 4Tune |team =Xistence |previous team = 4Tune |partner = Katsuko Senpū |previous partner = Eiji Nakamura |base of operations = Yosai City |relatives = Hasuga Rōkuro (Mother) Akira Kūzan (Father) |education = N/A |fullbring = Thrown to the Wolves Blood Runs Black |bankai = |roleplay debut = |series debut = Bleach:Legend of X |english = |japanese = }} Taiga Rōkuro (大牙狼黒, Great Fang of the Black Wolf) is a spiritually aware who resides in Yosai City. Appearance Taiga is a muscular young man with a height and weight that is slightly above average when compared to others in his age group. He has thick an somewhat shaggy brown hair that is further accented by his piercing green-gray eyes which, on occasion, shift to a lighter shade of gray while viewed in the sunlight. Out of the belief that real men keep themselves groomed and presentable at all times, Taiga tends to shave on a regular basis, keeping his face free of facial hair. Perhaps his most noticeable features, however, as his canine teeth which, in contrast to the average , are noticeably pointed, much like that of a . In addition, many have noted him to resemble , even though it has been confirmed that the two are in no way related to one another. Strangely enough, women of his age group do not find Taiga to be that attractive, leaving him overlooked by the opposite sex quite often, an occurrence he has become accustom to. Taiga's outfit choice, although disliked by many, is geared mostly towards comfort and function, potentially showcasing a more latent and laid back personality. As such, he has chosen an outfit free of logos and insignias, opting instead to focus on forming an ensemble designed to last in nearly any situation. On a regular basis, he tends to wear a pair of dark gray boots that cover nearly half of his shin, sporting a series of laces running up the front of them to keep his feet secure. With this, he also adorns a pair of dark gray sweatpants which he often tucks into his boots in order to keep them from hindering him while in combat. His top is arguably his most basic, yet highly functional, garment in his entire ensemble as it is simply a white long sleeve shirt. The only modification to the shirt is the sleeves which Taiga keeps rolled up to about his mid-forearm for greater mobility while also preventing his “hatred of sleeves” from getting the better of him. Lastly, and most importantly in Taiga's eyes, is his necklace and conduit to his Fullbringer powers, a wolf fang necklace. The necklace consists of black, rope-like material which holds the thing Taiga treasures most in the world, the first fang that his deceased pet wolf ever lost as a pup. Personality Taiga is a very hardened individual, a personality trait that he often attributes to the bullies who relentlessly teased him in his youth. With each of these hurtful experiences, his skin became ever thicker, becoming so hardened that he no longer cares what people think of him. This very harsh mistreatment at the hands of his peers has also lead him to develop a much higher level of independence and has made him very obstinate in the way he views the world, as well as the . History Powers & Abilities *'Expert Swordsman': *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant': *'Bringer Light Practitioner': *' ': *'Keen Intellect': Taiga possesses a very sharp mind and, although he is not of genius rank, his intelligence exceeds that of the average . He has a great understanding and knowledge of many things, including how to skillfully utilize numerous Fullbringer techniques. He also possesses extensive knowledge of major historic events in the as well as some limited historical knowledge of the and which he has gained from various informants. He uses this wealth of information on a daily basis when attempting to analyze the motives of his enemies, especially s. He also seems familiar with the many different races inhabiting that exist in the human world and is able to use this understanding to analyze their weaknesses and exploit them. His true intellectual prowess does not come from his knowledge of various information, however; he is most feared for his tactical planning. :*'Master Tactician': :*'Multilingual': *'Enhanced Strength': *'Enhanced Speed': *'Enhanced Reflexes': *'Enhanced Perception': Fullbring :Thrown to the Wolves: :Blood Runs Black: Quotes *“''Sleeves are the work of a lesser god whose sole purpose in his existence is to hinder mankind by wrapping their arms in these abominations! Their only objective is to constrict you and limit your movement!''” Trivia *Taiga was born on July 13, making him a . :*Taiga shares a birthday with his creator. :*Taiga was born during a lunar eclipse, a sign of bad omen in most cultures and religions. *Taiga has no favorite food but his least favorite foods are mushrooms and “organ meat” (i.e.- heart, liver, etc). :*Taiga is allergic to berries, with the exception of cranberries, and seafood. *Taiga's favorite drinks are cola flavored soda and energy drinks whereas his least favorite beverages are any fruit flavored soda, with the exception of citrus, and alcoholic beverages. *Taiga's hobbies are listening to music, watching television, reading, observing wildlife, napping, and playing football (American). Category:Fan Character Category:Male